


For As Long As You Want

by RoseByAnyOtherName17



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge (Derek/Stiles) [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Implied First Time, M/M, Worried Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseByAnyOtherName17/pseuds/RoseByAnyOtherName17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek didn't want this to be a one-time thing, now that he knew for sure what it felt like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For As Long As You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I finished the challenge!!! I hope you've all enjoyed these and I appreciate your comments :) This is not the last thing I will be posting here, in case anyone was wondering. 
> 
> Thanks guys!

Derek didn’t want this to be a one-time thing. Having Stiles sprawled across him like this after everything they’d just done, after experiencing that closeness with him, he was suddenly afraid that that was it. Done. Game over. Afraid that this was all Stiles wanted.

He must’ve tensed, because Stiles was lifting his head sleepily and asking, “What’s wrong?” He caught Derek’s expression and pulled away a bit to see him better, looking concerned. “Derek?”

Derek tightened his arm so that Stiles couldn’t move away, but he didn’t try. Instead he traced Derek’s eyebrow, trailed his fingertip down his nose to his mouth. Derek sighed, leaning up to kiss Stiles lightly enough that he could stop it if he wanted to. He did, but only to say, “You know I can tell when something’s wrong. What is it?” His expression shifted to one of worry. “Did I—?”

“No,” Derek cut him off before he could finish that question, bringing his free hand up to touch his neck, where a bruise was forming as a result of Derek sucking there—hard. He felt himself redden slightly at the thought, pleased with himself even as he was anxious about the whole thing. “No, you didn’t do anything. I just…”

Stiles’ eyes softened and he pressed a kiss to Derek’s cheek. It was something he’d never really gotten before from anyone, not like this. He wanted to close his eyes against the tenderness of it, but he couldn’t look away. Stiles stroked his cheek with his thumb and gazed at him with a fond look in his eyes, like this was all he’d ever really wanted.

“You know this isn’t…this isn’t just some sort of post-fight ‘we saved Beacon Hills and didn’t die’ thing right? I mean, you almost died—” His face scrunched up unhappily “—which I’m still not happy about. But I…Derek, it’s not like that for me. It’s…I…” 

“Me too,” Derek breathed, and Stiles buried his face in his neck to hide a grin. Derek could feel it against his skin anyway, and he started to smile too.


End file.
